Anochecer Púrpura
by Oo.Lunita.oO
Summary: Eriol se haya perdido y sin ninguna esperanza de que alguien acuda en su ayuda, pero un vinculo inimaginable hace que cuando caiga el sol Tomoyo pueda entrar en contacto con el a través de sus sueños. . ¿Podrá salvarlo la amatista?


Espero que os guste esta historia.  
Estoy muy complacida por la acogida de mi otro fic, y me he animado a hacer esta historia, puesto que tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre esta pareja que para mi, resulta adorable.

* * *

La morena tomaba pequeños sorbos de aquel liquido tibio y amarillento mientras que "discutía" de una forma algo idiota sobre lo hermosas que eran las tazas y platillos de su juego personal de té con la regordeta señora que se sentaba enfrente suya.

-¡Oh! ¡Señorita Daidouji estoy tan complacida de que haya accedido a mi petición a pesar de estar tan ocupada!, es más, que incluso me haya invitado a su casa.-

Aquella mujer tenía un impresionante brillo en sus ojos de un azul algo desteñido por el paso del tiempo. Su cara blanca de mofletes sonrosados y pequeña nariz resplandecía mientras reía con una leve risa pero contagiosa.

-De verás que no a sido nada señora Hiraguizawa, sabe que nuestras familias han sido amigas por años, y que para cualquier cosa que necesite puede contar conmigo.-

Al mencionar esto la señora quedo en silencio, y su expresión alegre paso a una completamente seria.  
Su mano regordeta cruzo la mesa y se poso temblorosa sobre la de la joven. Esta, aunque al principio quedo sorprendida por la actitud de la mujer no dudo en corresponder el contacto con la mano que le quedaba libre de la taza de te, reconfortándola tenuemente.

-Tomoyo…-

La voz de la que antes era portadora de alegría en el pequeño saloncito se quebraba pronunciando el nombre de la otra muchacha.  
La aludida fijo su vista de un oscuro violeta debido a la preocupación sobre la señora que apenas podía hablar ahogada por las lagrimas. Desde que corto el contacto con esa familia cuando aún era muy jovencita pocos fueron los momentos en los que tuvieron que tratarse, y desde entonces la había llamado por su apellido, y no como cariñosamente se refería ha ella con su nombre como antaño. Pero algo realmente extraño era que después de tanto años sin saber de ella apareciese de esa forma, pidiendo una cita para tomar el té, y luego rompiese a llorar.  
Desde que acepto el encuentro supo que algo quería de ella… ahora tocaba saber el que.

-Señora Hiraguizawa… Anna-

Se rectifico, tomando en cuenta que ella también la había llamado por su nombre.

-Por favor… cálmese. ¿Puede contarme que es lo que le ocurre?-

Tomoyo hablo con dulzura acercándose lentamente a la pesarosa dama, quedando así cara a cara. Siempre era así, se mantenía entera en los peores momentos, y su bondad no conocía límites. Aunque la persona hay presente no mereciese ese trato, ella no conocía la maldad.

Anna, con el tenue maquillaje echo un fiasco fijaba sus ojos suplicantes en ella.

Estaba claro, iba a pedir algo, y eso le había costado muchísimo trabajo, puesto que aquella señora de presencia simpática y honorable no lloraba en vano. Era afectuosa con su familia, diligente, estricta, pero la morena nunca la vio derramar una sola lagrima a aquella mujer ni en los peores momentos, y fueron muchos, según iba recordando. Sus cabellos más blancos que rubio dorados que algún día fueron, eran testigos de ello, puesto que para la juventud de aquella señora viuda la vida le había jugado aún más malas pasadas que al resto de los mortales. Y Tomoyo se sabía todas aquellas desgracias al dedillo, puesto que las incluso las había vivido en carne y hueso.

-Querida… sé que no soy nadie para pedirte esto después de lo mal que nos hemos portado contigo. Perdón, quiero decir "me he portado".-

Se atragantaba con el llanto, no con las palabras, pero aún así le costaba admitir lo que decía. Por otro lado la joven de mirada violeta solo asentía escuchando lo que tenía que decirle con una mano de ella entre las suyas.

-Pero no me queda otra alternativa… créeme, que he hecho todo lo posible antes de acudir a ti, sabiendo que eres totalmente contraria a lo que estoy ha punto de pedirte.-

El pequeño saloncito azul, con sus muebles de cedro, las macetas de jazmines que impregnaban con su aroma la estancia y se arremolinaban en el balcón de cortinas blancas que se mecían con la suave brisa de la tarde desaparecieron. Todo desapareció y la vista de Tomoyo también, tan solo podía escuchar la voz de su acompañante en su cabeza pidiéndole lo único que jamás haría en el mundo.

-Tomoyo… por favor… te lo pido como mi ultimo intento… encuentra a mi hijo.-

La cara del susodicho se materializo en los pensamientos de la joven en forma de recuerdos, y rápidamente volvió a la realidad. Delante de ella aún se encontraba la madre de este, con sus manos entre las suyas, y una mirada llena de esperanza.  
No podía decirle que no.  
Sabía a ciencia cierta que Eriol, el hijo de aquella mujer, había partido a la guerra hacía más de un año. Y los ojos se le llenaron inexplicablemente de lágrimas. Ese joven había sido amigo suyo desde que tenía memoria, y aunque la madre de este no le dirigiese la palabra, el no fue jamás de la misma condición de esta, y la respeto a ella y a la amistad de ambos hasta el día que se marchó.  
¿Es que le había ocurrido algo?... la guerra había terminado hacía meses y el no había vuelto, eso era cierto… pero jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que este no hubiera salido de ella ileso.

Era tan bueno en la magia… lo sabía prácticamente todo. Los hechizos más difíciles el los manejaba como si se tratase de comerse un caramelo. Tenía un talento que pocos poseían.  
Un talento que desgraciadamente lo arrastro a una guerra sanguinaria causada por personas avariciosas y sin corazón que pretendían hacer de la magia un instrumento para acabar con la vida de otras.

-Bien… no te preocupes Anna… Esta noche intentare comunicarme con el.-

Una pequeña sonrisa de alivio se dibujo en el rostro de la afligida mujer, devolviéndole algo de alegría. Saco un pañuelito con estampados rosas de su bolso y se seco las lágrimas como buenamente pudo, con la mano temblorosa de emoción.

-Pero necesitare algo que le pertenezca… cualquier cosa bastaría, algo de ropa, un muñeco…-

Anna se quedo mirando de forma pensativa a la morena que seguía en cuclillas junto a ella. Los ojos amatistas de Tomoyo estaban rebosando de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, y su rostro mucho más pálido de lo que normalmente era, si es que eso podía ser realmente, dado la piel tan blanca que poseía la joven. El cabello tan largo y oscuro estaba suelto y se encaracolaba por su espalda adornando un poco su sobrio vestido hasta las rodillas de gasa aguamarina. Su cara tan solo estaba adornada por un flequillo recto a la altura de sus cejas y el brillo de sus ojos, que eran suficientes para hacerla bella, a pesar de su rostro compungido.  
La tristeza era latente en ella.

La dama pensó en lo bien que se habían llevado su hijo y la nívea desde que llevaban pañales. Y se volvió a reprochar lo horrenda que fue su actitud con ella, haciéndola a un lado simplemente por una decisión que a su persona no le incumbía en ningún concepto. Pero le dolió tanto que Tomoyo rechazase su don, y con ello la tradición de toda la familia de esta, a la que, según su parecer, los estaba haciendo retorcerse en su tumba por la pena.

Sus familias siempre habían sido inseparables desde que llegaron siendo dos parejas muy jóvenes a un pueblo de pescadores que había que levantar. La cosa pasó de ser cuatro amigos, a dos familias unidas. Después de todas las desgracias ocurridas Anna seguía considerando a Tomoyo parte de su familia, aunque la hubiese desterrado de su vida.

-Hija… considero que sería mejor que durmieras en la habitación de Eriol, así sería mucho más fácil tu labor.-

La nívea asintió instantáneamente, y se fundieron en un abrazo, que aunque breve, fue uno de verdadero sentimiento.

Poco después la señora Hiraguizawa se marcho un poco repuesta, y con la promesa de la morena que en menos de cuatro horas estaría presente en la residencia de esta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La cara completamente demacrada, y quemada debido al sol de un joven asomaba de entre uno de los árboles del bosque. Su torso estaba atado ha una rama que lo impedía moverse del árbol, pero por otro lado también caerse de este. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y unos labios tan resecos que con apenas moverlos se resquebrajaría. Su cabello azabache con destellos azules estaba blanco por el polvo y enmarañado con hojas secas y alguna ramita pegada.

El astro rey brillaba intensamente en ese caluroso día haciendo que sus rayos se colasen entre las ramas he impactaran en el rostro enrojecido del muchacho despertándolo odiosamente del incomodo sueño en el que estaba sumido.  
Los ojos de este se abrieron lenta y pesadamente mostrando dos hermosas gemas azul intenso que centelleaban con la luz. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que comenzó a moverse de forma fatigada, como si le faltaran todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo.

Echo su mano al bolsillo de su medio destruido pantalón color marrón desteñido que se camuflaba con la corteza de su refugio y tomo un objeto brillante. Una pequeña navaja con la que lentamente empezó a cortar las cuerdas que lo retenían.

Cuando estas cedieron el muchacho cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando el impacto que no tardó en llegar. Este sonó seco, y su rostro reflejaba que aunque no hubiera sonado el golpe de sobremanera en su frágil cuerpo sentía un inmenso dolor. Estaba muy delgado, y después de haber caído se apoyó en sus brazos para levantarse, y estos parecían poder romperse como palillos de dientes en cualquier momento.

-Vaya… hasta que por fin te encuentro.-

Una voz suave como el terciopelo llego hasta los oídos del joven herido. Cuando alzo los ojos azulinos hacía ella un transfondo de verde intenso rodeaba a la figura.  
Tenía el cabello guardado celosamente en un gorro de lana negro que se adhería a su cabeza impidiendo que se escapara ni un mechón, tan solo una larga hebra pudo librarse del agarre, y por el hermoso y a la vez escandaloso brillo platino que desprendía se podía adivinar que era por ello que lo escondía. Sus ropas oscuras y maltrechas le quedaban enormes, dado el esbelto y delgado cuerpo que poseía. Y por ultimo, portaba algo que desentonaba totalmente con aquella apariencia casi vagabunda, digna de un mendigo muerto de hambre por las marcas de su fino rostro, y eso eran sus ojos. Tenía una mirada congelada, como un témpano de hielo, un gris perlado platino con unas enormes pupilas fijas en su compañero, eran unos ojos felinos tan grandes y rasgados que daban escalofríos.

El ojiazul en cuanto lo vio hizo el intento de levantarse, pero fue algo inútil, estaba tan débil que incluso no podía pronunciar una sola palabra debido a su garganta reseca.

-Tranquilo amigo mío… no te preocupes. Yo cuidare de ti.-

Las palabras del recién llegado eran tranquilizadoras, mientras se agachaba para tomar entre sus brazos a su compañero que apretaba con fuerza los ojos debido al dolor del agarre. Ahora tan solo era una frágil criatura a merced de otros, no el poderoso guerrero que alguna vez fue en el campo de batalla. Por eso no reparaba que en esa frase de consuelo se escondía algo más que ayuda.

Ahora era el turno de su compañero cuidar de el. Se había convertido en una carga… pero es que le faltaba tan poco para acabar con toda aquella locura que no le había importador no comer, ni dormir, o incluso morir en el intento, sin con ello cesaba todo. La sangre de todo un centenar de hombres sedientos de poder y faltos de escrúpulos corría por sus ahora débiles manos, y nada de lo que hizo valdría, puesto que en el momento final flaquearon sus fuerzas. De todas formas no se culpaba así mismo, el lo dio todo de si.

Todavía recordaba las caras de sus amigos fallecidos en la batalla, y el olor a muerte que embadurnaba la lucha. Se había llevado a cabo una masacre con soldados e inocentes.

Sus ojos brillaban entrecerrados mientras era llevado sin saber a donde por uno de sus muchos compañeros y amigos en esta guerra.

Ahora solo le quedaba dejar toda su confianza en las manos de ese hombre que lo había salvado de una muerte segura, y rezar por que todo saliera bien. Aunque dudase de ello.

Sus figuras se perdían en el espesor verde del bosque, en dirección al enorme castillo que se erguía en la lejanía como una remota ilusión….

* * *

Primero… gracias por haber leído hasta aquí.  
Me gustaría que me comentaran que les pareció, ya sea bueno, como malo, siempre agradezco su punto de vista.  
Como siempre pido perdón por si ofendo ha alguien.  
También quiero agradecerles todo el apoyó que me han dado en mi otra historia, "Luna Marchita", jamás me hubiera esperado tan buena acogida.

Y por supuesto… ¿no hace falta decir que esta historia no me pertenece, cierto?. Ojala estuviera tan montada en el dólar como las Clamp.

Un beso a todos !!!


End file.
